


delinquency.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Spanking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: yerim stupidly assumes she has her scary girlfriend fooled every time she makes up an excuse for why she comes home late from 'school'. really, though, she probably deserves the punishment if she's dumb enough to believe that.prompt : yandere irene's younger girlfriend is still in school and she lies to irene about going. irene finds out and gives her a very hard spanking.[yandere!irene x highschoolsenior!yerim]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Yerene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	delinquency.

“Bye Hyunie!” she quipped over her shoulder as she reached for the door handle. Her tone sounded much cheerier than it should be for a school day during finals week.

Because it wasn’t a school day; not for Kim Yerim, anyways. The thrill was bubbling, and the excited high school senior had already sent her friends a message letting them know she’d meet them soon. Gosh, this premier better be worth it. Being late was definitely not an option, _especially_ since she’d used her best excuse to land this movie screening. The fact she’d managed to slip under the radar of her overbearing girlfriend all these times was no less than a bloody miracle. It brought her a swell of pride.

Of course, it’d usually be some overused, heard-it-a-million-times bullshit fib like ‘extra-curricular activities’ or ‘working on a science project with Saeron’. Kim Saeron, who was, very unsurprisingly, her partner in crime; the kid was just as much of a mastermind when it came to the high-school-rebel dominated art of skiving. The ‘school kept me late, I really had no choice’ excuse came in especially handy for all those times the forgetful girl had left her phone and book-bag in the arcade, only realising halfway home and having to run all the way back to get it. Side-eyes, endless prying questions and even punishments were a given for coming home late; tardiness was something Joohyun didn’t stand for, _especially_ not when it came to her naïve little girlfriend.

As the brash teenager was about to find out, though, there are only so many lies you can tell before they come back to bite you in the backside. And it didn’t help that she knew Joohyun would flip her goddamned lid if she ever found out where she had _really_ been, all those times she was supposedly hard at work to up those grades. It scared her sometimes, to imagine the fire behind those stunning brown eyes, to imagine the hellish things she’d do to her, if she was ever caught.

Still, those probabilities were soon flitted away by thoughts of claw-machine wins, movies, friends, and an overall damn good time. Typical insubordinate teenaged behaviour gave a foolish Yerim no room in her mind for any possible repercussions. It was all in the here and now. That’s all that mattered; education could wait.

And wait it did. A year too long, apparently. The little stunts she couldn’t stop pulling were setting her back greatly, academia wise, and Joohyun had found herself still paying (through gritted teeth) high school tuition fees for an 18 soon to be 19-year-old.

The sound of a cleared throat stopped her before she could leave.

“You sound happy.”

The girl swivelled round to a face full of her girlfriend standing by the bedroom door, hands clasped behind her back. Mind-numbingly breath-taking; cloaked in all her gorgeous, fresh-out-of-bed splendour. Yerim chuckled lightly, unable to help the seed of apprehension that just planted itself into the pit of her stomach. “Uh… g-good morning, unnie.“

‘Is it?” Joohyun had her arms crossed out in front of her now, looking more awake by the second. “Don’t you have an exam today?”

A slight confusion brushed across her, but she shook her head.

“Uh no unnie, mine’s… uh tomorrow” she replied, her poor effort at remembering her exam schedule highlighted by hesitance and a dropped gaze. That was undoubtedly a mistake, but she remained sure she hadn’t given anything away yet. Skip class for a movie; the deal was still on. 

“Saeron just called so I’m gonna study with her today…”

Yerim actually felt herself pale when she saw what Joohyun was holding in front of her, lips dubiously pursed. It was her book-bag; seemingly much, _much_ too light from the way Joohyun was able to dangle it off just her delicate pinky.

 _What the hell?_ she gave herself an internal slap in the face as she looked in utter disbelief at her stupidest mistake on the end of Joohyun’s finger.

The older woman cocked her head, lightly swinging the bag. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t revising easier to do with… you know, books?”

“Oh right, yes. I just, uh… left them at Saeron’s so…”

She was just about to solidify her lame excuse as to why she was leaving without her school books when Joohyun interrupted her by opening her arms out, asking for a hug before she left. Joohyun should’ve been yelling by now, so she should’ve known something was up. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to disobey, hopping over and letting her girlfriend wrap her in warm arms. Admittedly, Joohyun did give the best hugs; they always made her feel extra special, especially when she gave her that tiny squeeze right before she let go. As much as she wanted to stay and cuddle, she really didn’t want to miss the movie. Plus, Saeron would have her head if she made them too late to get popcorn.

Yerim shifted slightly, indicating she wanted to leave. When the older woman’s grip didn’t slacken, however, she looked up to meet unreadable eyes. Joohyun craned down ever so slowly, rosebud lips now ghosting the shell of her right ear.

“Liar,” she whispered, hot breath prickling goose bumps all down the side of her neck, “you must really think I’m stupid.”

Too stunned to move, talk or breathe, Yerim just froze. _Oh god no, she can’t have._ But the moment she felt Joohyun’s smile against her temple, she knew without a doubt that she really, _really had._

She couldn’t help the shiver of dread playing down her spine.

Caught, finally.

The girl began to tremble in her hold when she was fixed with a steely glare, Joohyun’s top lip quivering dangerously as she proceeded to spit Yerim’s filthy lies right back at her.

“Oh Hyunie, I had to stay back late for a project.”

Her voice was laced with venom, _seething fury_ stencilled onto her beautiful face.

“Sorry baby, classes were _extra long_ today.”

Yerim found herself unconsciously slumping further into Joohyun, eyes shaking at every lie she’d assumed she’d gotten away with; some she’d forgotten had even passed her lips. Her knees felt like jelly and her anxiety was soaring. She wanted to voice her apology but Joohyun just kept going.

“Whaaat? Unnie, _of course I went to school today!”_

She paused, letting the younger girl choke on the silence and her death-grip.

“So. Want to tell me how much more you plan on lying to me?”

An eyebrow shot up and Yerim gulped, hard. She spoke carelessly, tripping over excuse after excuse, completely unprepared and not knowing where to look. God only knows why she decided it’d be a good idea to lie, _yet again._ As if she wasn’t already literally trapped in Joohyun’s arms, staring up at her with the guiltiest possible eyes, knowing full well the devastating things Joohyun could and would do to her. The girl was practically _begging_ for a long overdue, _very well-deserved_ whopping as she stupidly dug herself deeper.

“Unnie, I-I’ve been going, really! I-it’s not what it looks like – ah!”

Joohyun’s patience had worn thin, and she sharply grabbed Yerim’s blouse, yanking her kicking and screaming into the kitchen. The girl immediately tried and failed to pry away the fingers twisted firmly into her collar, heart dropping to her gut when she realised what Joohyun intended to do.

“Don’t even _try_ , baby,” the older woman growled down at her terrified delinquent, “unless you’re trying to make me angrier.”

Yerim yelped as she was shoved face down onto the kitchen counter, bent at the hips. Her arms were useless flailing limbs, legs kicked helplessly behind her, and her toes barely grazed the floor.

“Go on, keep it up, babygirl. See if that gets you anywhere.”

This position, the counter, the discomfort and dread; meant only one thing. And this time, she was sure Joohyun wouldn’t grace her with a warmup first. The mere thought of the weeks of tenderness was enough to make Yerim struggle with everything she had. But Joohyun’s hand pressed down on the nape of her neck gave her zero leverage. In fact, the more she squirmed, the higher it hitched her navy-blue school skirt, and it wore her out within seconds. Pretty little derrière unwillingly presented and no less inviting.

Joohyun took a moment to soak in the sight of the pale flesh; perfect, spotless and deserving of every mark, every burning streak of red she was going to paint her with. The silence only distressed the other, who kept trying to twist round to see what was going on.

But Joohyun took her damn sweet time, running her hand down her side, causing Yerim to sigh. It was deceptively soft.

“… uh-unnie…” the whine of Joohyun’s title came with the first harsh spank, making her squeal and try to bury her face into the cool marble to escape the punishment.

“Ow! Please, I’m – hngh!”

Another sharp blow to her right cheek cut her plea off into a sharp whine, Joohyun’s sadistic streak surfacing nicely as she continued to draw pitiable cries from the girl by decorating her behind with the loveliest shades of red.

“You’re what?” she snapped, her tone was cruel, “you’re _sorry_? _Huh?_ Are you _sorry_ , Yerimie?”

Sobbing, Yerim did her best to nod against the pressure on the back of her neck keeping her bent over the countertop, firm and unrelenting. She tried to thrash, but it just earned a deep growl and a tighter squeeze; stilling her movements immediately, allowing Joohyun to rain down on her with no mercy.

“You can say you’re sorry all you like,” she snarled into Yerim’s scarlet ear, “but you’ve. Made. Your. Bed. So. _Lie. In. It.”_

Each word was punctuated by a tight smack, alternating between her right and left cheek.

“You’ve skipped school so many times I don’t think you even remember how to count,” Joohyun sneered, pausing a while to massage the intense stinging on her girlfriend’s poor backside, “hm? I’m right, aren’t I? That you’ve forgotten?”

“I-I can c-count,” Yerim tearfully managed, flinching violently as fingers gripped into the abused flesh when she took too long to respond.

Joohyun readjusted her hold on the back of her neck.

“I see. Well then, you’re gonna count every one of these like a good girl,” she instructed, bringing her hand down once for emphasis, “lose count and we start all over again.”

“One!” Yerim cried out at the first real spank. “Two!”

She was steady at ten, though her voice was beginning to waver.

By twenty, she had become much hoarser. Her pleas for mercy floated through one ear and out the other, the force of every spank jolted her against the counter, causing the sharp edge to dig painfully into her hipbones. She ignored it and dutifully kept count.

Yerim’s voice box had been scrubbed completely raw with strain when she reached thirty. Her numbers came out rasped and broken while Joohyun’s punishing palm struck down on her bottom with as much voracity and force as it did when they’d started.

“Hm,” Joohyun deliberated, somewhat impressed as she finally stopped, “you do know how to count after all.”

Yerim let out a pained, wobbly sigh, visibly relaxing at the much needed reprieve. Thirty-five. Her mercy came at thirty-five.

Fat tears rolled down scarlet cheeks and her hair wasn’t the only thing that was a mess. The bruising would be angry and deep, and a dull ache was slowly overtaking the unbearably intense heat, but Yerim couldn’t have cared less. She was only too happy that it was over, because she really didn’t know if she could physically cry any more. She felt her skirt being put neatly back into place, as if nothing had ever happened.

An arm hooked around her hips slid her out from the uncomfortable position and back onto her feet. After a moment, she turned around and shakily sunk to her hands and knees before the pair of legs in front of her. Joohyun smirked as she followed Yerim down with her eyes, _little pet learns fast._

Yerim looked up at her. She noticed how – with her lecherous gaze and dishevelled locks of black hair – her otherwise put-together girlfriend looked more villainous than she’d ever seen her look in the time they’d been together.

And although Joohyun was a woman of restraint and control, she couldn’t deny the way Yerim’s desperate, pleading expression unravelled a string of suppressed desire right in her core. The sniffling, the lidded eyes, eyelashes low. Lips bitten and bleeding from where she’d tried to distract herself from the pain. Her knees trembled along with the rest of her body; exhausted from hovering over her heels, the red-hot flesh beneath her skirt far too sore for any pressure on her haunches.

It was _thrilling._

“You look lovely, Yerimie,” she cooed, stroking her hair, “I should like to see you like this much more often.”

With a finger under her chin, Joohyun tilted her face up and placed the softest kiss to her swollen lips. She always made sure to do this after every punishment. It was symbolic; a reminder that no matter how hard or how sadistic the discipline was, Joohyun loved her more than anything in the world.

Yerim freely sobbed as Joohyun cupped her face and kissed the top of her head; the emotions were too much, and too overwhelming. Her head was spinning, and she was hardly able to focus on anything at a time. The girl could only watch through blurry vision as her girlfriend stooped down to her level.

Joohyun’s laugh was deep and guttural. “Hah, I hope you don’t think we’re done just yet, little girl.”

Her eyes screamed ruthless, devilish grin stretching her lips telling her she had no pity to give. Joohyun straightened up, and Yerim felt herself stumbling along beside her, dragged by the front of her blouse into the direction of their bedroom. Guess neither school nor the movie was happening today.

The older woman abruptly halted right before she reached for the door, making the younger blink in confusion. She pinned her with a stare, grip still firm.

“I want you to promise me you’ll go to school and sit your exam tomorrow,” her tone warned her of far worse that would happen if she didn’t, “and stop lying to me. Or next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

Yerim winced at the insinuation that ‘forgiving’ meant a searing hot spanking that would leave her bruised and tender for days. She couldn’t find it in her to speak, but puffy eyes and crimson cheeks definitely swore to do better.

As a rough hand yanked her into the room, a fresh wave of dread crashed into her as she thought of tomorrow.

Mainly at how on earth she was going to be able to ‘sit’ her exam.

**Author's Note:**

> first yerene fic! also first time writing spanking lol. not sure how i feel about it but haha.


End file.
